


乘欢

by ziyouxka



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziyouxka/pseuds/ziyouxka
Kudos: 3





	乘欢

00

“洋洋，走吗？”岳岳这时已经穿戴整齐，回过头问木子洋

“不去。”木子洋回答时眼睛都没有抬一下，只是把弄着自己前几日捡到的手链

岳岳看着木子洋这幅模样，忍不住笑：“不是吧，还想着呢？你连人家叫什么都不知道，睹物思人？”

木子洋瞥了他一眼，没有回答

01

前几日，是京城的灯会，木子洋和岳岳两人的相貌也不凡，走在街上，十分惹眼，一位白衣少年匆匆跑过，撞了一下木子洋，这一下撞得的确是实在，木子洋刚想骂一句怎么走路的，就看见了落在地上的手链，前面的少年转过身，看见木子洋捡起自己的手链，木子洋看清面前白衣的少年，一双眼睛干净透彻，肤如凝脂，这般样貌看得木子洋恍惚了一下，少年刚想张口问木子洋要回手链，谁知木子洋手一收

“公子怎么称呼？”本来就打算问个姓名，谁知少年的面子薄的很，脸一红，也不要自己的手链了，转身就跑来了

“哎！弟弟，别走啊！”木子洋伸手拦时人已经跑远了，岳岳在一旁没忍住笑出了声

“人家小公子东西都不要，都不愿意告诉你名字。”木子洋也纳闷，还没有等到放烟火就觉得憋屈回府了。

02

这几日每每想起少年的脸庞，胸口都有一些隐约的冲击，岳岳不死心再问一次

“醉心居新来了个头牌，真不去？万一你这次出门，又碰到你这个手链的失主了呢？”

岳岳见木子洋动摇了一下，继续补充

“反正闲着也是闲着，不去看看？”木子洋不耐烦地看了他一眼

“去，去行吧。”

03

他们到醉心居时，已经人满了，据说这醉心居的花魁，只亮过一次面，就有人要花五百两黄金买下他了，妈妈哪里肯这么快就把头牌送出去，自然要先捞几天的钱，许多都是仰慕这花魁的名声，聚集在此的，今天也是破天荒的让自家头牌再出来亮亮，木子洋在旁边饮茶时就听别人交谈

“听说这花魁原姓李，妈妈觉得美人长得有灵气，化名灵超，真是好听的名字。”

“是啊，我这次也是费了老大周折才赶来，就是为了看看，这头牌的面容。”

也有之前第一次就见过的，向旁人讲述这美人好似天上仙子下凡，不可方物

木子洋在一旁听的无趣心想再有灵气估计也没有那天灯会见到的小公子一般好看了吧。

04

等到灵超出现的时候，全场有一秒钟的寂静，然后人群瞬间躁动起来，木子洋现在无聊，坐在二楼，也不知道岳岳这个人把他带这里来自己又跑哪里去了，要不是人太多不好出去，估计早就离开这样的地方了，木子洋也是兴致缺缺地瞥一眼，谁知这一瞥竟是那日的少年，被打扮的一袭白衣，灯光一照眼睛闪闪亮亮的，四处打量着这楼中的人。

旁边的妈妈一看效果非凡，当时就下口令，今晚谁的价格高，便让美人陪他一晚，木子洋看见了灵超眼里闪过的一丝恐慌，想张嘴说话，后被妈妈用眼神瞪了回去。此话一出，整个青楼更加地嘈杂，当下就有人喊价

“五十两！”

妈妈不满地喊一句：“你当买什么呢？这可是天上的仙人，就被你这五十两给打发了？”

“五百两起！”

价格的高升丝毫没有影响楼里人的兴致，纷纷喊价，旁边的妈妈嘴都快咧到了耳朵根，木子洋看着灵超神色越来越暗下去，忍不住了，直接叫价

“一千两”楼下的妈妈笑他

“公子，哪里还有往下叫的啊”

“黄金”声音落下

那时，妈妈的神色已经不能用欣喜来形容了，灵超循着声音望去，看见在楼上盯着自己的木子洋，耳尖又悄悄染上了红晕。

05

后来没人再出高价，灵超本来被清洗干净送到了房间，却不料木子洋说想带着灵超去船上看灯，前几日灯会，还有些许灯没有撤下来，灯火阑珊，也是好看，妈妈自然听从这位大爷的安排，给灵超穿件单薄的几乎快衣不遮体的衣服，送到了船上

木子洋刚上船就看到冻的蜷缩在角落的灵超，看了一下他身上的衣物，不禁皱起了眉头

“你这个妈妈还真是...”木子洋没有说下去，灵超听见声音，转过头看他，冻的手脚都蜷缩在一起，眼角都红红的

“公子...”灵超率先开口，准备起身行礼，被木子洋摁回去坐好

“青楼人，还在乎这些礼节？”木子洋脸色并没有温和一些，自从他在青楼看见灵超的时候，整个人都气都不打一处来，本以为是不问世事的仙子，没想到也和这烟火女子一般无二，开始想着不管，但看见灵超那副不情愿的样子，还是忍不住

“公子自然不是凡人，出手阔绰，自然不与我们这种人一般见识。”

“哪种人？皮肉生意？”木子洋存心羞他，果然看见灵超整个人都红透了个遍，头深深地埋在了胸前

“抬起头来。”木子洋的声音听不出任何感情，见灵超还没有抬头，就手捏住他的下巴，迫使他看着自己

看见他的脸时，小脸已经挂上了泪痕，心想着身处这污秽之地，怎么会连两句这样的话都听不得，木子洋差点心软，后又冷冷地说到

“怎么？还没被操就哭了？”

他清楚地看到灵超的身子颤了一下，带着哭腔说

“公子难道不是救我吗...”

木子洋心里发笑：你究竟到底是不是在演

“救你？我花了大价钱救你？别把我想的这么清高。”说着就准备解自己的衣服，灵超吓的往后躲，被木子洋抓着脚腕拽回来，船因为两个人的动作晃了两下，灵超失去平衡一把抱住木子洋的胳膊

“哼，以为你和别人不一样，终究是青楼货色。”灵超长这么大从来没有听过这样难听的话，哇的一声哭了出来，这下把木子洋也给弄懵了，真以为自己做了什么错事

“你凭什么那么说我！我...我，不就是离家出走吗，我又没想卖身，凭什么看见你就喜欢你...丢了手链都没有家...嗝...”

灵超一番话说的驴头不对马嘴的，听的木子洋更迷糊了，不过听到他提到手链，就把袖子挽起来

“这个？”灵超看见了木子洋手上白色珠子串成的手链

“嗯，就是这个”看着他一本正经的点头，木子洋笑了出来，连自己都没有意识到，却被灵超给捕捉到了

“你笑起来比你板着脸好看...”灵超看着木子洋，一双眼睛盯着他，木子洋凑近

“你到底是不是在演戏呢？”其实刚才的话木子洋也觉得他不像是一般的青楼里的人，但是那些话他着实没有听懂

“你说离家出走？”灵超点了点头

“然后呢？”

“然后无家可归了啊，没有钱，只有一个值钱的手链”灵超指了指木子洋手腕上的手链

“之后？”

“之后让妈妈带我回去了，我一开始不知道她是青楼的妈妈，她一开始也只让我端茶递水，还能有住处还能赚钱。”灵超这时候不哭了，开始一点一点的给木子洋讲

“有一天他让我穿上一身白色的衣服，跟着她上了台子，我那时还不知道她要干什么，后来就糊里糊涂地成了头牌了呗...”

“那喜欢我？”

“我，我随便说的！”灵超欲盖弥彰地还让木子洋不要乱想，脸又悄悄地红了

误会解开了，木子洋心想灵超之前估计也是个名门家的公子，自然听不得刚才他说的那番话

“我刚才...”木子洋想开口道歉，却被灵超直接打断

“没事没事，讲清楚就好了！”少年笑的眼睛亮亮的，弯弯的似天上的月牙

一阵寒风一来，灵超打了个冷颤，木子洋这时才反应过来灵超几乎只穿了一层薄纱，身上好似还透着粉红色

“冷吗？”

“嗯”

“带你做点能让你热起来的事”

06

木子洋还能等灵超反应过来，就封住了他的嘴巴，带走侵略性的吻让灵超一时间措手不及，呜咽着接受着他来势汹汹的吻，木子洋尝出灵超嘴里的甜味，比集市上卖的枣泥糕还要甜上几倍，木子洋眷恋这种味道，扣着灵超的头加深这个吻

灵超被吻得喘不过气，腰间都软的一塌糊涂，捶着木子洋让他放开自己，等到呼吸到新鲜的空气，灵超的小脸已经憋的通红，突然反应过来木子洋说的是什么事，恼羞成怒地捶了他一下

拳头打在身上软绵绵的，更像是调情了

“我这钱，可不能白花。”说着托去自己的下衣，灵超急得没有地方躲，只能捂上自己的眼睛不让自己看见，木子洋让灵超跪坐在自己的腿间，擒住他的手腕

“给我舔。”

看着立在腿间的巨物，灵超迟迟疑疑张开了嘴，小小的嘴含不住整个下体，只能吞进去一个头部，灵超尽力地往下吞，腥味在自己嘴里弥漫，小脸也被撑出了形状，不懂得收起牙齿，一下一下被刮的生疼，木子洋把自己的巨物从灵超嘴里退出来

“给别人舔过吗？”

灵超愣了一下，刚想说没舔过，转念又想今天是人家花钱，自然要经验丰富的，自己作为头牌，连床事都没有行过岂不是砸了醉心居的招牌，虽然不是自己自愿的，但是秉着己所不欲勿施于人的想法，灵超点了点头

“舔过。”

出乎木子洋意料的答案，他自然知道连荤话都听不得的人怎么可能做过这样的事，再说，就他这技术，显然是在说谎，上船前妈妈专门交代过，让公子慢一点，灵超是第一次，莫要伤了人家

—— 演是吗，我陪你一起演

“那就给我看看，是我的大，还是之前那男人的大。”

不等灵超回答，就把下体重新塞回灵超口中，摁住他的头让他做深喉，灵超根本没想到结果是这样，嘴里堵着东西说不出来话，巨物撑得嘴发酸，顶到喉咙感觉到恶心，没几下眼角就又润湿了。

木子洋在灵超嘴里释放出来，白色的污浊从嘴角流出，等到炙热退出，灵超的嘴巴已经快合不拢了

“咽下去。”

不是商量，是命令，灵超红着眼瞪他，只能认命的尽数吞下，一股腥味，味道让灵超的小脸都皱了起来

木子洋掰开灵超的腿，灵超挣脱不过，小小的船舱温度很快就上升了，下面更是穿的少，几乎是光着身子出来的，将性器抵在穴口，没有进行扩张，小穴只能靠自己分泌出的水来润滑些

“不能直接进去！”灵超想往后跑，被木子洋把住腰拉了回来

“为什么不能？”说完，性器直接捅进，小穴紧紧地咬着，里面又紧又热，差点让木子洋又泄进去

“夹的那么紧，骚成这样。”

灵超已经疼的不能说话了，只能小声的喘着气

“疼...我，我真的好疼...”灵超脸上的泪从眼角滴到船舱的地上

木子洋轻轻抱住他，看见他这幅样子，其实心里也不好受，但就是受不了他刚才说的话，明明没有见过几面，怎么每一次都让人那么心动，那么想让人占有

“乖，小公子还不说实话吗？”

灵超睁开自己朦胧的眼睛，早已蒙上一层水雾

“我...自始至终...啊...只许身过公子一人”

听见身下的美人这样许诺，心里早已软的一塌糊涂

“哥哥慢慢的...小公子...接好了”

木子洋一下一下地顶着灵超的深处，船上传来一阵一阵呻吟喘息声，胸前的红樱挺立起来，用手捻住灵超就受不了刺激，仰着头喘息着

“呜...公子...可以快，快一些”

随之而来的是猛烈的撞击，突然，一双手把住自己的前端，灵超后穴承受着猛烈的撞击，前端还被人握在手中，双重刺激下不一会就射了木子洋一手

“小公子可还喜欢...”

“喜...喜欢，啊...喜欢...公子”

灵超含糊不清地答应着，木子洋抽插的速度越来越快，后穴早已变得泥泞不堪，敏感点被人反复碾压，快感更是在头顶都像炸开的烟花一般，灵超的玉茎逐渐又挺立了起来

“公子...慢点，慢点...可...嗯，还好...”

灵超的娇喘声更是催情剂，起不到任何缓解作用，湿润的后穴裹住性器，可以感受到上面清楚地脉络，被顶的意识不清的灵超又一次泄在了自己的小腹上，随着灵超快感地来临，小穴收紧，木子洋也跟着射出来，射在了灵超的两腿之间

最后替灵超简单擦拭了身上的污浊，小心地环住身前的宝贝

07

木子洋看着灵超熟睡的面孔，浓密的睫毛遮住了一些阴影，眼角还泛着红

“我愿娶你为妻，择日成婚。”


End file.
